Un village en bord de mer
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Enfin un moment de paix. Un moment où ils n'était que tout les deux. Cesare savoure cet instant de tranquillité avec Lucrezia. Mais la mise à mort de Savonarola et le meurtre de Juan le tourmente. Sans compter qu'il prépare enfin sa libération de sa robe de cardinal... Scène de l'épisode 10 de la saison 2 vu aux yeux de Cesare.


**Et encore un OS sur The Borgias ! :D Et il en viendra encore, j'ai une immense liste dans la tête ! Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de celui-là, cela dit... J'ai l'impression de l'avoir mal écrit. Mais bon, c'est à vous de juger :) **

**Je reprends donc ici encore une scène de l'épisode 10 de la saison 2, encore aux yeux de Cesare (le prochain OS, toujours sur cet épisode et assez court, sera aux yeux de Lucrezia) et j'ai essayée de montrer que Cesare n'était pas tout à fait ressorti indemne des meurtres de Juan et Savonarola. **

**Voilà voilà, maintenant je croise les doigts pour que vous appréciez ! :D **

**Bonne lecture et bisous, Roza-Maria.**

* * *

><p>Cesare regarda sa main, qui jouait avec celle de Lucrezia, si petite, si menue. Il eu l'impression désagréable pendant une seconde de souillé cette main. Mais cette impression disparut vite. Il était serein, auprès d'elle. Et à cet instant, il en avait terriblement besoin.<p>

Allongé sur son lit, la tête sur les jambes de Lucrezia, Cesare avait le regard rivé au plafond, l'esprit tantôt tourmenté par des images atroces, tantôt apaisé par la présence de sa soeur. Mais même elle n'arrivait pas à tenir l'ombre noir de son esprit constamment loin de lui ce soir. Il avait encore tué un homme, aujourd'hui.

Girolamo Savonarola de Florence. Brûlé vif sur un bûcher sur la place Saint-Pierre pour hérésie, après avoir confesser ses crimes et cracher au visage du pape. Littéralement. Rien que pour une telle injure, il méritait la mort. Mais la terreur qu'il avait fait régner à Florence pendant si longtemps, bafouant l'autorité de l'église catholique romaine et du pape Alexandre IV était encore pire.

Cesare ne regrettait aucun de ses actes. Aucun de ces meurtres. Que ce soit Juan où Savonarola, le monde se portait mieux sans eux, parasites qu'ils étaient. Il n'empêche que ses mains tâchées de sang le hantait, le tourmentait, lui donnait des cauchemars et des sueurs froides pendant la nuit. Tuer n'était pas sans conséquences pour une âme humaine. Voilà ce qu'il avait voulu à tout prix éviter à Lucrezia en l'empêchant de tuer Juan et s'en chargeant lui-même. Ces longues heures de doute, de culpabilité, de colère, de frustration, des mauvais rêves et des nuits insomniaques. Les conséquences intérieures d'un meurtre.

Cela finirait par devenir moins fort, par disparaître presque totalement, bien qu'il resterait toujours quelque chose d'endommager au fond de lui. Jamais le regard de son frère et sa chute dans le Tibre ne s'effacerait de sa mémoire. Pas plus que les hurlements muets de Savonarola et son corps carbonisé par le feu sur le bûcher. Ce sont des images qui marquent à jamais, surtout lorsqu'on sait qu'on en est responsable.

Cesare devait encore s'occuper de son père. Il était toujours fâché contre ses deux enfants, mais il tolérait leur présence, à nouveaux, bien qu'il ne leur parlait pas vraiment et que ses yeux brillait de colère. Il finirait par se calmer, les heures et les jours aideront. Mais en attenant, Cesare pouvait trouver un peu de paix intérieure auprès de Lucrezia, comme à cet instant.

Après la mise à mort de Savonarola – auquel Lucrezia n'avait pas assisté, il ne l'aurait jamais autorisée – il était venu rejoindre sa soeur dans sa chambre, et ils avait longuement parlés, se confiant chacun. Lucrezia l'avait prévenu de son mariage imminent avec Alfonso d'Aragon. Encore un mariage. Cela contrariait Cesare plus que tout. Si Lucrezia se mariait, elle devrait quitter Rome, une fois encore. Et il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de son départ. Mais elle avait un sourire dans la voix en parlant de son mariage, alors Cesare avait retenu contenu ses pensées mesquines. Si ce mariage rendait sa soeur heureuse… Ce serait un sacrifice à faire, encore une fois. Comme il l'avait fait avec Giovanni Sforza et Paolo.

Ils s'étaient allongés tout les deux sur le lit, Lucrezia la tête dans les coussins et Cesare, la tête sur ses jambes et au bout d'un moment, ils avaient cessé de parler. Cesare ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient dans le silence, leurs deux mains se caressant et jouant l'une avec l'autre, sans jamais dire un mot. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ces moments de calmes, de silence et de paix était rares et n'appartenait qu'à eux. Il fallait en profiter. Dieu seul sait quand ils auront de nouveau l'occasion de revivre de tels moments.

Au bout d'un moment cependant, Lucrezia brisa le silence en murmurant :

- Cesare ?

Celui-ci tourna son regard vers elle et il vit dans ses yeux une attente prudente. Il ne put se retenir de pousser un petit soupir. Le moment de paix était terminé, hélas. Il pourrait rester éternellement ainsi avec elle, à ne rien dire du tout, à juste savourer sa chaleur contre lui. Mais toute bonne chose à une fin.

- Oui, petite soeur ?

- J'ai une chose à te demander.

Il regarda à nouveaux leurs mains jointes et il eut envie de sourire à ces mots. Au bout d'un moment, ils devraient vraiment cesser de parler. A quoi bon ? Ils discutaient à travers leurs regards.

- Demande et tu l'obtiendras, répondit-il avec douceur.

Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour elle ? Elle pouvait avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait de lui. Il était incapable de lui dire non. La voir sourire est son plus grand bonheur, alors il était toujours prêt à tout pour la satisfaire. Mais quelque chose lui disait que la demande qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire.

- Mon mariage, je le veux avec toi, déclara-t-elle avec chaleur.

Cesare comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire par là mais cette phrase pouvait s'interpréter différemment et une image lui traversa l'esprit. Un petit village côtier, avec la mer à perte de vue et l'odeur salée qui venait chatouiller le nez dès le matin. Il avait rarement l'occasion de se rendre en bord de mer mais il adorait l'océan. Cette puissance naturelle capable de détruire l'homme en une fraction de seconde si elle le désirait. Cette étendue d'eau sombre qui s'étendait à l'infini, à l'instar de son pouvoir.

- Comme tu le souhaites, rit-il en se retournant afin de la regarder. J'ai promis d'exaucer ton vœu. Nous fuirons ensemble. Sous un autre nom, qui sait. Et nous vivrons nos jours dans un petit village de pécheurs, près de la côte. Et nul ne saura jamais qui nous étions.

Lucrezia rit à son tour mais cette idée l'avait sérieusement tentée pendant un instant. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Ils pourraient fuir, tout les deux, loin de Rome, loin des manipulations et des complots. Changer d'identité, changer de vies, se faire passer pour deux jeunes paysans désirant se marier et mener une vie tranquille en bord de mer. Il imagina cette vie pendant quelques instants et il eut vraiment envie de le faire. Plus de stress, plus de culpabilité où de traîtrise, plus de politique où d'assassinats. Rien qu'une vie heureuse et simple. Un beau mariage, une jolie petite maison, un travail noble et des enfants.

Et quelle femme le comprenait mieux que Lucrezia ? Aucune ne savait le cerner comme elle le faisait, avec aucune il ne se sentait aussi compris, aussi heureux. Pas même avec Ursula, qui n'avait jamais su le comprendre et le voir tel qu'il était vraiment. Elle n'avait aimée que ses bons côtés. Mais un être est fait de défauts et de qualités. Quand à Caterina Sforza, elle, elle ne l'avait aimée que pour ses défauts. Et les autres femmes ne comptaient pas. Trouverait-il un jour le bonheur ? Il commençait à en douter. Les seules fois où il était vraiment heureux avec une femme, c'était avec Lucrezia. Peut-être était-elle son âme soeur, après tout.

Cesare eut envie de rire à nouveaux. Quelle folie ! Quelles idées insensées ! Sa soeur, devenant sa femme. Quelques fois, son esprit devenait vraiment mal tournée. Mais c'était un beau rêve. Un rêve de sérénité et de paix. Un rêve totalement inaccessible. Et même si cela se pouvait, il ignorait si une vie en tant qu'homme normal le satisferait. Il serait heureux d'être auprès de Lucrezia… mais il n'avait pas abandonné ses rêves de soldats, d'armées, de conquêtes. Et jamais il ne les abandonnerait.

Lucrezia le regardait avec tendresse et elle caressa sa barbe en disant :

- Mon union avec Alfonso.

Le retour à la réalité. Alfonso. Un nom qu'il commençait déjà à détester. Il ne l'avait pas encore rencontré, ce jeune homme de Naples. On le disait jeune. Inoffensif. C'était mieux que le vieux croulant et dangereux de Giovanni Sforza, déjà. Mais cet Alfonso serait-il capable de rendre Lucrezia heureuse ? Elle était une Borgia. Eux, les Borgia, était difficiles à comprendre et encore plus à satisfaire.

- Bien sur, sourit Cesare, légèrement à contrecoeur. Oui je sais.

Il prit la main de Lucrezia et l'embrassa, gardant sa paume près de sa bouche. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait et c'était la seule chose qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas lui donner. Et cela lui brisait le cœur, comme à chaque fois qu'il était contraint de faire de la peine à sa soeur.

- Tu veux que ce soit moi qui te marie à lui, continua Cesare en relevant les yeux vers elle.

Elle lui sourit et hocha doucement la tête en chuchotant :

- C'est cela.

Un acte qu'un homme d'église ferait. Qu'un cardinal ferait. Il l'avait déjà marié à Giovanni Sforza. Cela ne s'était pas bien terminé, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il avait marié cet homme à sa soeur avant de l'assassiner. Il aimerait que sa soeur soit enfin heureuse, quand bien même ce n'était pas lui qui faisait son bonheur. Mais que savait-il de cet Alfonso ?

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? Demanda Cesare d'un ton grave.

Si elle répondait non, il ferait en sorte que ce mariage n'ait jamais lieu. Pas question qu'elle se marie car elle ne supportait plus la pression que leur père leur imposait. Il avait autorisé cela arriver une fois et les conséquences en avait été dramatique. Il était hors de question de que cela se reproduise. Mais il savait déjà que la réponse de sa soeur ne serait pas négative.

- Je crois que son cœur est bon. Et je pense que je peux l'aimer.

Cela aurait pu être pire, sans doute. Lucrezia était confiante, de toute évidence. Si elle pensait que cet homme pourrait la rendre heureuse… Mais Cesare pris la décision de quand même garder un œil sur Alfonso d'Aragon. Si sa soeur s'était trompée à son sujet qu'il lui fait du mal, il le paiera. Il avait tué le premier époux de Lucrezia. Si le second le méritait, il n'hésiterait pas à recommencer.

Mais avec un peu de chance, Alfonso d'Aragon serait un homme bon, comme Lucrezia le pressentait. Il n'aurait alors plus qu'à les regarder. Si il l'a rendait heureuse, il pourrait le tolérer.

- Tu as enfin réussie à trouver un bon époux. Mais je ne peux pas te marier, dit Cesare en se relevant afin de s'asseoir au bord du grand lit.

Il ne pouvait vraiment pas. Il haïssait faire de la peine à sa soeur mais il ne pouvait pas. Un homme qui à commis tant de meurtres ne pouvait plus marier qui que ce soit où faire quoi que ce soit en tenue de cardinal. Il n'avait plus sa place dans l'église. Avant, il ne la désirait pas. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'église qui ne désirait plus de lui. Les hommes souillés par le sang ne peuvent être prêtres, évêques où cardinal.

Lucrezia se releva à son tour et s'accroupit sur le lit derrière lui avant de murmurer d'une petite voix :

- J'y tiens profondément.

Cesare le savait et c'était ce qui lui rongeait le cœur. Mais les meurtriers ne mariaient pas les âmes bonnes, les âmes pures. Il imagina liée Lucrezia, si belle à nouveaux dans sa robe de mariée, qui paraissait bon. C'était indigne de sa soeur.

- Ces mains sont bien trop entachées de péchés et de sang pour unir deux si tendres créatures, rétorqua Cesare, la voix sombre.

Les images de Juan et Savonarola menaçaient de revenir dans son esprit. Il sentait leurs visages essayer de se frayer un chemin entre ses pensées afin de le tourmenter à nouveau. Dieu, qu'il en avait déjà assez. Quand serait-il libéré de cela ? Dans six mois, un an, dix ans ? Quand pourrait-il de nouveau avoir l'esprit en paix, au moins pour la plupart du temps ? La libération viendrait, il le savait mais cela demandait du temps. Toujours du temps. C'était vraiment la seule chose sur lequel même les Borgia n'avait aucune emprise.

Cesare sentit Lucrezia s'approcher dans son dos et la chaleur de sa soeur se fit alors sentir près de lui tandis que son visage l'observait.

- L'une d'entre elles porte l'anneau de cardinal, chuchota doucement Lucrezia, essayant de persuader son frère.

Cardinal… Encore et toujours cardinal. Alors qu'il avait commis le fratricide et le meurtre. Il était temps d'en finir avec cela. D'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes. Ces meurtres pesait peut-être sur sa conscience mais il n'oubliait pas pour autant les avantages qu'il apportait.

Son heure était enfin arrivée. Le coup d'éclat avec leur père avait déjà déclenché la colère de Rodrigo. Il était maintenant temps de tout lui avouer. Cesare savait qu'il risquait gros. Qui sait de quoi serait capable Rodrigo lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'il était l'assassin de Juan ? Il le haïrait certainement. Mais il ne pourrait le retenir davantage dans l'univers de l'église. Son désir le plus cher.

- Elle le porte encore aujourd'hui… Mais cela ne saurait durer, dit-il lentement.

Cesare se retourna et regarda les traits de Lucrezia. Si belle. Elle ferait une mariée magnifique, sublime. A défaut de la mariée, il la conduirait à la basilique, comme l'avait fait leurs frères Juan et Gioffre pour son premier mariage. Il se sentait déjà fier à l'idée d'avoir ce joyau à son bras. Bien que sa joie était assombri par l'idée qu'elle allait de nouveau lui être enlevé par un homme qui, même si il à une bonne âme, ne sera jamais digne d'elle. L'homme digne de Lucrezia Borgia n'est pas encore né.

Il embrassa joue avec tendresse puis se leva avant de s'éloigner sans un mot. Elle le connaissait bien et ne chercha pas à le suivre ni à l'appeler. Il avait donné sa réponse et elle était ferme. Et il savait qu'elle avait compris ce qui allait se passer à ces derniers mots. Inutile d'insister. Cesare quitta les appartements de Lucrezia, et il repensa un peu à cette idée de fuite dans un village de pécheurs. Peut-être était-ce la meilleure chose à faire, après tout. Car une fois qu'il aurait tout dire à leur père, cela ferait une fêlure dans la famille Borgia, il en avait conscience. Tout serait plus précaire, plus fragile. Dangereux. Mais cela lui donnerait sa liberté, cette liberté qu'il avait tant désiré, tant rêvé depuis des années.

Il l'avait chèrement payé. Et il était maintenant déterminé à l'obtenir.


End file.
